


Drabble

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Drabble, F/M, slight fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small drabble thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

When the War Doctor saw the young blonde woman pop through the portal with his bowtie wearing self, and his pinstriped self’s look of renewed hope,  he’d cast a quick glance at Bad Wolf, who gave a him a  tongue touched grin and a wink.

Well, he thought, even if things didn’t work out for Gallifrey, at least he had Rose Tyler in his future.

Especially when she cheekily whipped out a sonic pen at the one point.


End file.
